


Hello

by SarithaKabila



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, joanne tucker - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarithaKabila/pseuds/SarithaKabila
Summary: This is a fictional story of a girl who writes fan fiction and goes back to her regular job then gets a message that changes her life.  Nothing in this story has actually happened, nor is it written to actually be a reflection of actually knowing anyone in this story.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Joanne Tucker, Adam Driver/You, joanne tucker/ you
Kudos: 12





	Hello

**************************WARNING THIS IS A WORTH OF FICTION! THIS IS IN NO WAY MEANT TO BE TAKEN AS SOMETHING THAT HAS REALLY HAPPENED! THERE IS A REASON THIS IS MARKED FOR ADULTS ONLY. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE ADULT CONTENT DO NOT READ!*********************

It was one of your few days off since finally going back to normal post Covid-19 and you were taking the time to yourself to get back to writing fanfiction. It was something you had been neglecting as your brain just couldn't really function. Waking up and grabbing a cup of coffee to wake up your brain as you sit in front of your laptop in your room. Opening up your applications you notice that you have a ton of messages and notifications. Wow what happened? I mean you sometimes have a bunch of notices but not messages. Confused as you go through your notifications first seeing a ton of new comments as you start to go through them all. Thanking them all individually or answering their questions. Knowing that not everyone is willing to comment so it's awesome when you do see it. You are almost half way through your coffee when you finish all of the comments. As you get back to the main screen you first take notice of HOLY FUCKING SHIT! You went from like 2,000 reads to 200,000 reads in less than a month. 

Then deciding to go to your inbox and read the messages. Some of them saying thank you, some of them criticizing you. But there is one that stands out, with how simple but interesting it is. "Hello 'Saritha' I have to say thank you so much for being respectful while speaking your truth. I would love to learn more about you and your process. Please message me back or you can reach out on skype at" Copying the name as you download Skype onto your new computer, as it has been a long time since you last used it. While waiting for the download to finish you went through the rest of the messages responding to different people and thanking the for their time. Going back to the Skype app you somehow remember your log-in information and open the screen, trying to remember how to navigate your way through and add the name to your friend's list as you wait for a response. 

Knowing you will need more coffee to full be able to comprehend what is happening let alone to try to start writing. You start to think in your mind could it possibly be someone connected to Adam in some kind of way that is reaching out and how weird that would be. Heading back up to your room as you sit back down and see you have a message already from the person you added. "Good Morning 'Saritha/Drusilla. Happy to hear from you and look forward to talking to you more." is the message you are greeted to when you come back to your computer. "Hi to you as well. You can call me Saritha, Drusilla, Morgan, or Rose. HAHA. I would be lying if I was to say I wasn't a bit perplexed when I read your message." You reply back as you take your first sip of coffee. Deciding to get up and change into some real clothes and put on some mascara and chap-stick. Ever since everything with Covid had happened you decided that you wanted to do stuff that made you happy everyday, so sending funny photos to your friends who lived all around the country was one of them. Taking your daily funny photo and sending it on discord before going back to your computer. Grateful you hadn't picked up your coffee as you sit back down as you read the message waiting for you as your mouth drops. "Well Rose, from reading your stories I can tell you are a very perceptive person so I won't even beat around the bush. I would like to talk to you on video chat because I don't think you will believe me if I was to say who I am." At this point it is either someone totally fucking with you or someone who is in Adam's camp. The one good part with it being Skype you have nothing to lose, you can easily close out and block and delete the person if it is just some asshole. Checking yourself before you write back, "Ok mystery person, I am more than happy to video chat with you."

Just as you finish taking a sip of your coffee Skype starts to ring as you quickly swallow and take a deep breathe before accepting the call. You know your eyes bug out of your head as much as you try to keep yourself calm as you realize who you are on skype with. "Umm wow Joanne I would've never expected this. It is an honor to meet you and talk to you." As you try to sit on your hands not to fidget as you are talking to her. She smiles a soft yet knowing smile, "Well from that reaction you weren't expecting me." She starts to laugh which makes you laugh as well. "I was thinking it was either someone fucking with me or it was someone that was involved with you guys. To expect it to actually be yourself is a crazy thing in and of itself and I am humbled and honored to meet you and now I feel really awkward with some of the things I have written. Please know I wrote them all with the deepest respect as I feel like you are a Goddess, and I'm sure you aware I'm far from the only girl who has a thirst for your husband." You bit your lip as your face scrunches up. She laughs a good honest laugh as she smiles, "I have gotten some glimpses of the collective thirst on the internet and it still surprises us. The reason why I wanted to talk to you in particular, is because your writing is different than many of the others who have been brought to my attention. There is a rawness to your work that draws you in completely to a very vividly depicted story. Have you ever thought of screenwriting?" You feel tears come to your eyes of pure joy to hear this coming from Joanne, that she was in no way offended by some of the crazy things you had written about. "Um wow, no I honestly had never given a thought about writing before everything happened with the stay at home orders. With being stuck home I wanted to do something different. I mean in high school to process things I had gone through in middle school with depression and stuff I wrote some poems but never anything like this. I have been amazed with the amount of reads I've gotten on my stories that it is beyond anything I could've imagined when I started a couple of months ago." You say just being totally honest with her as you see her nod, "Well you have a gift, and I want to help you. Especially that new story you are currently writing I am already in love with the concept. I wanted to invite you to come to our apartment in Brooklyn this weekend if you are around? I know it's kind of short notice but was hoping it might work?" Thinking of your schedule, and grateful you were still closing a little early, "Was there a particular evening that might work before you guys? I do have work this weekend but I get out around 6pm, from that part of New Jersey to where you guys I am about an hour or so." She nods, "Ok then how about Saturday night?" You smile as you nod, "Ok sounds good, should I bring anything? I guess I'll download Skype to my phone so we can communicate and I know where to go." You say as you respond back, as you see she gives you a re-assuring smile, "No just bring yourself, I already have your new story printed out." You wave goodbye as you hang up, as you are sure you are closed out on skype you scream OOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your mom comes running up stairs as she sees you shaking, "What's wrong what happened?" Taking a couple of seconds, "Well umm I didn't tell you this but part of the reason why I was on my computer so much during the stay at home orders if because I started to write stories about Adam Driver. Somehow it reached Adam and Joanne, and I just got off the phone with Joanne and she wants me to come to their apartment on Saturday night. So I will not be home for dinner on Saturday as I will be at their fucking apartment. Fuck what do I wear how do you even prepare for this!" You mom hugs you to calm you down, "You start with a nice dress. When you are more calm I would love to know more about this." She gives you a tight hug, as she goes to your closet and finds one of the nicest sun dresses you have along with shoes. 

The rest of the week is a blur since you can't tell anyone what is happening as you are a total mess. You had texted on skype a few times throughout the week as Joanne helped you feel more and more comfortable. It was funny because everything you had seemed to feel about Joanne so far was true but Adam so far had not really been brought up. As you were all waiting for the last patient you got changed in the bathroom and put on make-up lightly, so that you didn't look half dead. Rushing out and heading up to Brooklyn trying to take deep breathes the whole time, feeling your anxiety grow every by the moment. When you finally reach the neighborhood you follow Joanne's instructions of the best place to park and then walk to the apartment. Letting the doorman know who you are here to see before you are allowed in as you smile at him kindly knowing he is doing his job to keep everyone safe. When you reach the floor you knock on the door just as Joanne opens the door, "Come in I'm so happy you made it in such good time!" You can't help but smile a you walk in and look around at the apartment seeing the mix of their personalities in how it is decorated. "Hey babe, Rose is here!" She says so casually, "I'm just going to check on dinner since it should almost be ready, he might be wearing his earbuds but feel free to sit on the couch." She smiles as she waves her hand as you get past the hallway entry to see the huge open concept apartment and see Adam sitting on the couch as massive as you might expect him to be with his head down reading. Slowly walking over biting your lip nervously as you as quietly as possibly sit down on the couch across from him. 

Sitting there as you quietly observe everything as it happens, with Adam totally engrossed in whatever he is reading. You hear some pots and pans clinking, you see the view of Brooklyn through the windows. Then all of a sudden there is a small blur as Moose comes out from what you guess is the bedroom and comes straight for you with his butt wagging. Coming over as you can't help yourself, "Hi Moose, nice to meet you too. Are you a good boy?" You smile as you pet him on his head as he crawls onto the couch and you pet him helping your own anxiety. Shortly after that Adam finishes what he is reading as he looks up for the first time, as you are mesmerized by his hazel eyes as he realizes you are sitting there. Pulling the ear buds out of his ears quickly, as he reaches his hand out as he says, "Oh wow that was a dick move, I'm sorry it's nice to meet you.... Rose right?" Still petting Moose with your one hand as you reach out and nod your head trying to keep your composure as you smile. "It's ok you were busy, thank you to you both for having me over this is just so overwhelming to me." You smile as you look down at Moose who looks up at you as his butt wiggles, as you bring your face to his as he sniffs and then licks you a little which makes you laugh. "I know he can be a handful so if he's too much let me know, it's bad enough he somehow got the door open to sneak out here." Adam says as he looks at Moose as his ears go back, and you put him some more. "He just seems like a cuddle bug, and it helps me not feel so nervous if I'm being honest. Sorry I ramble on when I nervous." You hear Joanne laugh a little from the kitchen, as you also hear plates. "Well that's one thing you two have in common already, dinner is ready come on over." She says and you can hear the smile in her voice, as you work yourself free from Moose. 

Walking over to the table you aren't sure where to sit so you stand near the table, all of a sudden Adam pulls out a chair first for Joanne and then for you to sit in before you sit. "Well thank you very much, that's super sweet of you." You say surprised but not surprised with his good natured manors. Through the dinner most of it is quiet, doing your best not to laugh as Adam takes these huge bites of food compared to Joanne and yourself. As you feel yourself stuffed you put down your utensils, as you look over at Joanne, "That was a delicious dinner, thank you so much for inviting me here and this meal." You say as you get up to bring your dish to the kitchen and clean your items. "Don't go crazy with that we will just be putting it in the dish washer." Joanne says as she follows you into the kitchen. You smile at her, "Where is your dish washer, the least I can do is put load some things into it." She turns off the water and then takes a light grip on your wrists as she smiles at you and has you look at her. "The pleasure is all mine, I want you to have fun tonight. Don't worry about the little things like this. Come with me." She smiles as she lets go of one of your wrists and drops her hand into yours as she guides you back into the living room. She sits down next to you on the couch, not too long after Adam follows into the living room and picks up Moose and carrying him out of the room. Sitting in a comfortable awkward silence as Joanne holds your hand the whole time. As Adam comes back into the room he sits next to you on your other side, you feel your heart start to pound out of your chest at this point. 

Adam runs his hand through his hair as he looks between you and Joanne before he starts to talk, "Well this is certainly the first time something like this has happened so I'm sorry if I'm a bit anxious." You smile as you laugh a little as you are in the same boat. "So I guess to back the conversation up a bit, Joanne had told me a little bit about you before this. She told me that you were writing real person sexual fiction about us." He pauses as you feel your whole body flush red with total embarrassment. He gentle takes your free hand in his giant hand as he continues, "So this week after she decided to reach out to you she printed out your works and had me read them. You are a very talented writer, you remind me of some of the people I have worked with in the past. In that respect I mean that you write your truth and it makes people uncomfortable in a way that it makes people think. Yes there is sex but it reveals things about the characters as well. When you walked in I was finishing reading your work that you have in the process of writing. Joanne had already suggested on possibly helping you with trying to work it into a screen play and I can totally see it as well." He says as you feel yourself getting a little light headed having a hard time breathing. 

"I really don't know what to say to either of you this is so crazy that something to keep me busy while stuck at home to become this. I mean yes I would love to work with you guys and see if it could happen. I have no idea what I'm doing so you would need to guide me the whole way through. At the same time I'm not stupid enough to let a once in a lifetime chance be thrown away." You bite your lower lip as you try to steady your breathing as you look back and forth between the two of them. Joanne let's go of your hand as she says, "Don't worry about me sweetie, turn a little more towards Adam you are super tense let me massage you a little." Turning to be more straight on with Adam, Joanne starts to massage your shoulders as Adam reaches out with his other hand to take your other hand. Letting your head fall forward a little as Joanne massages you, "Another thing with your reading is it did really get us both very turned on, as in we used it for some fun in the bedroom as well. We wanted to see if maybe you might be interested in having a threesome with us?" Just as Adam starts to ask that Joanne's hands drop from your shoulder and brush the sides of yours boobs a little. You are silent for a moment holy shit this can't be for real, when you look up at Adam you see his puppy dog eyes looking back at you. "Before you say anything, just know even if you say no we really do want to work with you to come up with a screen play. Just that this might be a little bit more fun." He says as his one hand lets go of your hand and reaches up to brush the little hair that was getting near your eyes, before it settles on your neck, lifting up your head and chin a little more as he leans his face closer to yours. He looks deeply into your eyes, "You know I can take whatever I want." As you all start to laugh. 

Looking back into his eyes as you start to think more clearly, "Well if I was to agree, what rules would there be?" You smile feeling a lot more confident than you did when you walked in the door. Smiling a little bigger as you see him a little confused and not expecting that answer. Squeezing his hand that is still holding yours as you start, "I ask because usually when a single person plays with a couple the couple sometimes has their own lists of things they won't allow to happen." You see him breathe a little easier as he looks back to Joanne, as she reaches up and starts to play with your breasts at the same time as he leans her head on your shoulder. "I am down to do anything Rose wants to do." Before she turns and kisses the part of your neck not taken over by Adam's massive hand. "Well I think you both have an idea as to what I'm down for." You smile as you look up into his eyes as you can see this primal look change his face as his lips crash onto yours and you can't help but moan into the kiss. You free your other hand free from his hand as you run one hand to cup the back of Joanne's head and the other to run through Adam's hair. When you finally break the kiss you pull your hands back from them both as you turn your body and kiss Joanne with just as much passion you had Adam. She pulls you closer to her as you deepen the kiss. Just as you feel yourself starting to push Joanne back for her to lay down a little you hear a clearing of a throat. Pulling back a little to look back at Adam, "How about we make this whole thing more comfortable and go to a nice big bed." Holding out his hand as you take his hand and automatically take Joanne's hand as you all head to the bedroom.

Adam opens the door to a room that is the size of all of the bedrooms in your house with a giant size mattress. Dropping Adam's hand as you turn to Joanne and start to kiss her again as you start to help her get undressed. She turns you around as she pulls your dress up over your head, as the dress comes up you see Adam laying on the bed as you gasp as you see his cock for the first time. Joanne whispers in your ear, "You see now the rumors are true, and he knows just how to torture a girl with every inch of it too." As you quickly take off your bra and panties before going over to the bed, Joanne gets on first getting on one side of Adam as you get on the other. You can't help but stop to appreciate the beauty of the two perfect human beings in front of you. Pulling you out of your daze Adam pulls you over to him as he starts to kiss you, as you place your hands on his chest. You can't help but squeeze a little as he starts to groan into the kiss before he pulls back a little, "That's it Joanne fuck that feels good." After he says that he starts to kiss your neck as you can't help but close your eyes and moan as your chest touches his arm. Opening your eyes you look down to try and see what Joanne is doing to know what he likes. As Joanne starts to play with his balls more he looks his concentration, which is when you start to kiss your way down his chest to his stomach and then meet Joanne. While she concentrates on his cock in her mouth you start to suck on each of his balls gently, so grateful that he was nice and shaved. With your hands on his stomach and thigh collectively you can feel as his body spasms especially when you tug a little on his balls. 

Joanne pulls herself up from his cock holding it at the base as she smiles at you as you lick your lips and take the head of his cock in your mouth. Making sure to keep yourself from your teeth touching him as you slowly start to bob your head up and down as your hand takes over for Joanne's hand. Twisting your hand as it goes up and down in the opposite direction of your mouth as your other hand cups and plays with his balls as you see Joanne and Adam kissing lightly as they watch you. You can't help but moan a little as you love how big his cock is even though you can't even get much in your mouth. You adjust yourself to get closer to his cock and with your ass sticking up more is the time Adam decides to spank your ass. Dropping his cock from your mouth as you moan out, looking up at him smiling, wondering just how bratty to be, "Is that the best you got?" You ask before starting to suck him again as you notice him sit up more before you feel the next spank on your ass much harder this time as you moan around his cock. He continues to spank you as you can see and hear Joanne starting to play with herself. Knowing your comment worked to get him to know how you were pouring yourself into the stories. Just as you were pulling up from his cock he grabs your hair as he pulls you up closer to his face. "You do know Brats get punished." Smiling as you say, "Now is it punishment or funishment Sir?" He lets go of your hair as you can't help but laugh a little more before you smile at Joanne. 

Crawling in between her legs as you have her lay back to slowly kiss your way up her legs teasing her pussy as you kiss your way up. Placing soft kisses on every inch of her pussy lips and then her clit. Wrapping your arms around her thighs from underneath as you dip your tongue into her pussy, reaching with your other to run your thumb up and down her clit gently. Looking up into Joanne's face as you lick up and down her lips, just barely in her pussy. Starting to flick your tongue further in and curling up in her pussy which is when her hand winds up in your hair as she moans out. Pulling your right hand free as you bring your one finger to play with her pussy lips as well. As you watch her reaction more you decide to switch and latch your mouth to her clit and put first one than a second finger in her pussy, curling them upward as you start to finger fuck her while sucking. It's at this point that she holds your head down on her clit as you start to pick up speed and flick her clit with your tongue here and there in between sucking. Suddenly she screams out as your fingers hit her g-spot keeping the the pressure as you finger fuck her faster until you feel her start to contract around you "Fuck that feels good oh fuck I'm cumming, don't stop don't stop." You hear her as you suck harder as her legs start to collapse on your head. 

As soon as her legs open up as she lays there totally content, is when Adam gets behind you and slowly starts to enter your pussy. "Fuucckkk you are so fucking big but it feels so good. Thank you for fucking me." It wasn't until this moment that you realized just how long it had been since you last had sex and how much you needed this. Trying to get a firm grip of your body as he finally gets all the way inside as he stops. "Shit you are fucking tight, are you a fucking virgin?" You laugh, "Well no but it's been a long time, but don't be afraid just go for it." You say to him looking back over your shoulder to see a tender look to his face as he slowly starts to take his cock out holding onto your hip. Starting to work on a rhythm together as you get going, you can tell the moment he is feeling more comfortable because he spanks your ass which makes you pussy twitch. He surprises you as he grabs you by the hair pulling you back against his chest as his other hand wraps around your body to hold you there. You instinctively reach back with your hands to hold yourself up around the back of his neck, opening your legs up a little wider to support the movement. "You really like this don't you, you really want me to show you all the things I can do well you will need to wait." He growls into your ear which makes you whimper as you turn to liquid in his hands. As you fuck each other he says to Joanne, "What do you think Joanne? Think we could have this be a re-occurring thing?" You see as Joanne smiles as she looks at you as she says, "I could for sure use help keeping the beast tamed." He thrusts a little harder as she says that as you moan in response as you feel yourself inching closer to orgasm. As his hand closes tighter around your neck lightly choking you, you start to orgasm which is when you hear Adam, "Fuuuuuuckkkk!" Just as you start to feel his cock throbbing as he cums which makes you continue to ride the orgasm further until he gentle lays you down on the bed. Pulling your hands under your chin as you look at Joanne and then at Adam as he settles to sit in the middle of the bed. 

Smiling at them as Joanne moves over just as Adam reaches for her as she lays her head on his chest as they both look at you smiling back. "So if we did this multiple times do I get cuddles too?" They both laugh as Adam pats the other side of him which you rush over to cuddle with him. As Adam takes one of your hands intertwining his fingers with yours, while Joanne does the same thing with your other hand, noticing they already have their other hands intertwined. "We couldn't say to you when we first started to talk that we wanted to help you be able to turn your story into a screen play and that we really wanted to fuck you." Joanne says which makes you all laugh. Smiling as you look at the two of them, "Hey if I had any idea writing fan fiction would've let me to something like this I would've gotten started years earlier. But in all seriousness you are both amazing people, and I think this would could be beneficial for everyone." You pull yourself up as best as you can and first kiss Joanne and then Adam. 

*******************************************

3 Years Later

*******************************************

You were just finishing up with the hair and make-up that they were doing as you looked at yourself still surprised by what they were able to do. "Thank you guys so much!" You say as you come out of the bedroom area of the hotel to where Adam is waiting for you and Joanne as you see his big smile on his face as you come out. Standing up quickly he comes over to you, "You look good enough to eat right now." Smiling back at him as you look up at him, "Too bad we have a premiere to go to Daddy." He gives you his hungry grin, "Well I plan on doing all sorts of things to you when we get back." You smile as you see Joanne come out of the other bedroom looking amazing and matching so well to Adam. As you head out of the hotel room, you meet up with Noah & Greta as you are all taking a limo together to the premiere to make it look less suspicious. As you all got into the limo you toasted one another on getting this film, written, filmed, and to a premiere so quickly. Sitting back in your seat you thought of all that has happened. Shortly after your first meeting you sat down and really discussed how things would work and found the perfect dynamic for you all to balance one another. With your help they were finding an easier balance between all things for the non-profit, work, and the children. Of course one of the few people that knew of your dynamic was Noah & Greta as they were normally over every couple of weeks for dinner. As soon as they had heard what was happening and read what I had written so far they agreed to help guide me with my writing. It was true collaboration between all of you which you were so happy and proud to say you were a part of. While it might not be traditional in any sense of the imagination it was something that worked for you guys which is all that matters at the end of the day. Plus with what you had learned before you had gotten into the dynamic you already had ideas as to what the fans wanted and planned on trying to keep writing things that spoke to you with ideas of some fan ideas of what they wanted. As you pulled up to the red carpet you took a deep breathe as you knew your life would be totally different officially as soon as took one step out of the limo. Holding your head up high as you were the first one out of the limo to the mob of flashbulbs. 

**********************************************************

Author's note. I wanted to go a different direction with this one. Leaving it open to be further elaborated on if I wanted to later on. I hope you guys love it! <3


End file.
